jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CT-5555
CT-27-5555 war ein Klonkrieger der Großen Armee der Republik, der durch seine ungewöhnliche Klon-Zahlenkombination den Spitznamen „Fives“ erhielt. Während seiner Ausbildung im Verlauf der Klonkriege wurde er dem Domino-Squad, einer Einheit aus Klon-Kadetten, zugeordnet, die erst nach mehreren Komplikationen ihre Probleme lösen und nach einem zweiten Versuch gemeinsam die Prüfungen zu Soldaten der Republik bestehen konnten. Infolgedessen wurden Fives und der Rest seiner Truppe auf einen Außenposten der Republik versetzt, der den Schlüssel zu seiner Heimatwelt, Kamino, darstellte. Als die Station jedoch im Zuge eines Angriffes seitens der Separatisten von Kommandodroiden infiltriert wurde, waren die überlebenden Soldaten gezwungen, die Station mithilfe zweier Offiziere zu zerstören und somit die Pläne des Droiden-Generals Grievous zu vereiteln. Fives und Echo waren die einzigen Soldaten der Stationsbesatzung, die den Angriff überlebt hatten und wurden in die 501.Legion aufgenommen. Quer durch die ganze Galaxis kämpften die beiden Seite an Seite, bevor sie wieder auf ihre Heimatwelt zurückkehrten und diesen vor einem Angriff der Separatisten verteidigen mussten. Angesichts ihrer herausragenden Leistungen und Fähigkeiten in der Schlacht wurden Beide zu ARC-Soldaten befördert. Biografie Kadett auf Kamino Probleme in der Einheit Wie alle anderen Klonkrieger der Großen Armee der Republik war auch CT-27-5555 ein Klon von Jango Fett und wurde auf der Wasserwelt Kamino geboren. Während seiner Grundausbildung wurde er, wie die meisten anderen aus seiner Einheit auch, in Kampf, Aufklärung und Militärstrategie geschult. Er sorgte sich aufrichtig um das Wohl der Allgemeinheit und meinte sogar, dass die Republik besser beschützt werden müsse.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Ungefähr im Jahr 21 VSY wurde CT-27-5555 der Domino-Einheit, eine Einheit bestehend aus Klonkadetten, zugewiesen. Wegen seiner außergewöhnlichen Klonnummer erhielt er von seinen Kameraden den Beinamen „Fives“, wobei die anderen Mitgliedern des Domino-Sqauds - Droidbait, Hevy, Cutup und Echo- pflegten, ihn mit seiner Nummer anzusprechen - sein Name gefiel ihm allerdings besser. Unter den wachsamen Augen der Ausbilder El-Les und Bric musste die Einheit, um später als vollwertige Soldaten für die Republik kämpfen zu können, schwere körperliche sowie mentale Prüfungen bestehen, die sie auf alle Eventualitäten im Kampf vorbereiten sollten. Auf einem nachgeahmten Schlachtfeld im militärischen Komplex von Tipoca CityDefenders of the Republic' mussten sie gegen mehrere simulierte Kampfdroiden bestehen und einen Turm erobern, der am Ende einer Übungsstrecke lag. Allerdings durfte nur, um schwere Verletzungen vorzubeugen, EMP-Munition verwendet werden, die im Moment des Treffers eine Art Lähmung der Soldaten hervorrief. Doch aufgrund des individuellen Egoismus der Einheit gelang es ihnen nicht, als Team zusammenzuarbeiten und die Übungen zu bestehen. Die Kameraden gerieten deshalb immer wieder aneinander, wobei jedoch Echo und Fives die einzigen waren, die einander verstanden, da sie meinten, nur durch das Befolgen der Befehle, Aufträge richtig ausführen zu können. Obwohl El-Les weiterhin fest an die Domino-Einheit glaubte, hatte Bric schon jegliche Hoffnung verloren, dass die Einheit später zusammenarbeiten könnte. thumb|left|Die Domino-Einheit schlägt sich durch den Zitadellen-Test. Bei ihrem letzten Praxistest gaben die Kadetten der Domino-Einheit ihrem Kameraden Hevy Feuerschutz, der sich gerade auf offenem Schlachtfeld mit seinem Z-6 Rotationsblaster durch die feindlichen Linien kämpfte. Auch Droidbait versuchte, nachdem dieser seinen Kameraden den Weg freigemacht hatte, nachzurücken, bevor Fives ihn vor einem herannahenden Geschoss gerade noch retten konnte. Nach mehreren Schwierigkeiten innerhalb der Gruppe, löste sich allmählich die Formation der Einheit auf, sodass aus dieser nun ein unkontrollierter Haufen wurde, dessen Soldaten die Kampfdroiden nach und nach leicht dezimieren konnten. Weil Fives und Cutup sich inmitten des Kampfes über die nächste Vorgehensweise gestritten hatten, konnten ihre Feinde weiter vorrücken und die Beiden letzlich überraschend aus ihrer Deckung heraus abschießen. Da nun alle Kadetten besiegt worden waren, beendete Meisterin Shaak Ti, welche die Verantwortung für die Ausbildung der Soldaten trug und sehr enttäuscht über die Fortschritte der Einheit war, das Trainingsprogramm. So machte sich die Domino-Einheit auf den Weg zu den Schlafräumen. Innerhalb ihres Quartiers kam es allerdings durch Hevy, der seinen Kameraden die Schuld für ihr Versagen gab, zu einem hitzigen Wortgefecht zwischen ihm und Echo, was sich schnell zur Schlägerei entwickelte. Die Prügelei wurde kurz darauf von Sergeant Bric unterbrochen, der sich darüber sehr enttäuscht zeigte. Er war der Meinung, dass diese Klon-Einheit für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen sei als für Wartungsarbeiten, wie sie der aussortierte, etwas missgebildete Klon 99 verrichtete, bevor er sich - empört über die Rückstände der Domino-Einheit - wieder zurück auf den Weg zu seiner Unterbringung machte. Absolvierung der Prüfung Am nächsten Morgen arrangierte Bric eine Versammlung sämtlicher Klonkadetten im Hangar, wobei der ARC-Commander Colt vom Rancor-Bataillon diese bei ihrer endgültig letzten Prüfung beobachten sollte. Er prägte den Rekruten vor ihren Prüfungen das oberste Gesetz der Armee ein: Dass sie an der Front Seite an Seite stehen und auch wenn es zeitweilig etwas Streit geben sollte, sie immer noch eine Einheit bildeten. Der Elite-Klon bestimmte als Beginner die Bravo-Einheit, welche ihre Übungen in Rekordzeit durchgeführt hatten. Nach der erfolgreichen Absolvierung der Bravos, machten sich auch Fives und die Domino-Einheit auf den Weg in das simulierte Trainingsgelände. Obwohl ihre Vorgänger versuchten sie zu entmutigen, waren alle in der Annahme, dieses mal den Test bestehen zu können. Schon begann die Schießerei, wobei die Einheit anfangs zusammen vorrückte, dann jedoch ihre V-Formation Stück für Stück weiter auflöste. Dennoch kamen sie weiter als sonst, was in Colts Augen allerdings nicht viel ausmachte, da die Kadetten keinerlei Anweisungen und Koordinationen einhielt. Zusammen mit Echo deckte Fives die linke Seite des Trainingsgeländes ab, wobei Fives seinen Kameraden anwies von rechts zu flankieren, während er von links flankieren sollte - Echo machte ein Spaß daraus. Kurz vor der Zitadelle wurde Droidbait, der sich zu weit von der Gruppe entfernt hatte, jedoch von einem Droiden getroffen. Daraufhin eilte Cutup zu dem Verwundeten und meinte sogar, eine leichte Verletzung bei ihm feststellen zu können. Obwohl Hevy sich der Tatsache bewusst war, seinen Bruder nicht zurücklassen zu dürfen, rief er Cutup zu sich, damit die Kadetten gemeinsam die Zitadelle stürmen können. Doch auch wenn die Domino Einheit dieses mal die Prüfung bestehen hätte können, wurde der Test von Colt und El-Les abgebrochen. Colt war enttäuscht darüber, wie unfähig die Kameraden waren, da sie gegenüber ihrem verwundeten Kameraden die oberste Regel als Soldaten gebrochen hatten. thumb|right|Fives und Echo bei ihrer Rücksprache mit Shaak Ti. Da sich Fives und Echo ihrer Einheit nicht zugehörig fühlten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Meisterin Shaak Ti. Die Beiden wollten sie bitten, in eine andere Gruppe, wie der Bravo-Einheit, zugeteilt zu werden. Allerdings verweigerte die Jedi dies und erklärte den Klonen stattdessen, wie wichtig es sei, als Gruppe und nicht als einzelnes Individuum zu agieren. Sie gab der Einheit eine letzte Chance, indem diese den Abschlusstest am nächsten Tag wiederholen durfte, da Ti immer noch an die Kadetten glaubte. Am folgenden Morgen traf sich die Domino-Einheit in den Schlafräumen und begann sich, unter anderem mental, auf den anschließenden Test vorzubereiten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände machten. Unter den Augen der Ausbilder sowie des ARC-Soldats Colt, stellte sich heraus, dass die Einheit erstmals zusammenarbeitete und sich somit gut durch die feindlichen Linien schlagen konnte. Als sie allerdings unterhalb der Zitadelle angekommen waren, bemerkten die Klone, dass ihre Seilwerfer nicht wie sonst am Gurt befestigt waren, sodass ihnen der Aufstieg zur Zitadelle fast unmöglich erschien - Bric hatte in der Nacht vor dem Test die Kabel entfernt, um zu verhindern, dass die Einheit die Prüfung absolvierte. Doch durch einen Einfall Hevys, improvisierten die Klone und versuchten, die langen Geschützreihen der Zitadelle als Stufen zur nächsten Ebene zu benutzen. Während Droidbait das Feuer der Geschütze auf sich zog, kamen auch die restlichen Kadetten aus ihrer Position und setzten die Waffen außer Gefecht. So konnten sie zum ersten mal gemeinsam den Test bestehen. Infolgedessen wurde den Rekruten, die sich am Besten von allen anderen Einheiten geschlagen hatten, ein Orden von El-Les und Bric verliehen. Nun, als vollkommene Soldaten, verließen sie zusammen mit zahllosen anderen Kameraden ihre Heimatwelt Kamino, um sich für die Republik gegen die Separatisten in der Schlacht zu bewähren. Einsätze Angriff auf die Rishi-Basis Zusammen mit seinen Kameraden der Domino-Einheit, wurde Fives, anstatt wie erwartet an die Front, zu einem Außenposten im Rishi-System verlegt. Da der Truppenbedarf in der Großen Armee der Republik enorm war, mussten die etwas jüngeren und unerfahreneren Klone, wie die Mitglieder der ehemaligen Domino-Einheit, Außenposten und Ortungsstationen mit allen Kräften bewachen und verteidigen. Obwohl es sich hierbei um den ersten Einsatz außerhalb des kaminoanischen Trainingsgeländes handelte, waren die Klone recht unzufrieden mit ihrer Situation, da sie sich lieber mit ihren Brüdern an der Front gegen die Droiden der Separatisten beweisen wollten. Fives, der den momentanen Umstand auch nicht gerade begrüßte, wusste allerdings, dass er sich damit abfinden musste. Er hielt sich an seinen Posten und versuchte seinen Vorgesetzten zu beeindrucken, damit er irgendwann einmal zusammen mit den Anderen an die Front geschickt werde. Sergeant O'Niner, der wachhabende Leiter der Ortungsstation, versuchte den Rekruten des öfteren die Wichtigkeit dieser Station einzuprägen und appellierte außerdem an die Soldaten, dass in Kürze eine Inspektion von zwei Offizieren durchgeführt werden sollte. Für die Routineuntersuchung musste alles perfekt sein, weshalb sich auch jeder sofort auf seine Posten begab. Als jedoch infolge eines Meteoritenhagels BX-Kommandodroiden den Deckoffizier getötet hatten, infiltrierten sie in einem überraschenden Angriff die Station, welche für General Grievous und seinen bevorstehenden Überfall auf Kamino eingenommen werden musste, um nicht die Republik zu alarmieren. Nachdem die Kampfdroiden sich in Basis begeben hatten, eliminierten sie Doidbait und Nub , die nach dem Offizier suchen sollten. Als O'Niner die Kampfdroiden den Flur entlang Richtung Kommandozentrale eindringen sah, versuchte er sie aufzuhalten, wobei er allerdings getötet wurde. Die verbliebenen Klonsoldaten - Fives, Hevy, Cutup und Echo - verbarrikadierten die Tür und flohen durch die Luftschleuse, da sie wussten, dass sie sich nicht gegen die Übermacht der Droiden durchsetzen konnten. Kurz nachdem sie den Lüftungsschacht verlassen hatten, wurde die Gruppe allerdings auf der Oberfläche des Mondes von einem Rishi-Aal angegriffen, der Cutup fraß. thumb|left|Fives (ganz links) und der Rest seiner Einheit stürmen die Rishi-Basis So waren Fives, Echo und Hevy von nun an auf sich allein gestellt, bis sie das Shuttle der beiden Offizieren auf der Landeplattform absetzen sahen. Erst versuchten sie die Beiden über Komlink zu warnen, doch da diese eine andere Verschlüsselung besaßen, warnte Hevy die beiden hochrangigen Offiziere per Leuchtrakete, die durch ihre rote Färbung das Symbol für einen Droidenangriff war. Kurz nach dem Signal kam es allerdings auf der Plattform zu einem Schusswechsel, wonach das Shuttle der Offiziere zerstört wurde. Die Offiziere konnten sich jedoch im letzten Moment retten, sodass sie auf die desorganisierte Klon-Einheit trafen. Mit erhobenem Blaster forderte Captain Rex die Rekruten auf, ihre Helme abzuziehen, da die beiden Offiziere noch vor der Schießerei durch einen Kommandodroiden getäuscht worden waren. Nachdem der Aufforderung nachkamen, wurden sie allerdings erneut von einem Rishi-Aal angegriffen. Rex gelang es mithilfe seines DC-17 Handblasters, den Aal durch einen gezielten Schuss inmitten dessen Auge zu töten, wonach sich auch der zweite Offizier vorstellte, Kommandant Cody. Die Rekruten bewunderten die Fähigkeiten der Offiziere, jedoch gab Rex ihnen im Verlauf eines Gesprächs den Spitznamen „Glänzer“ - eine herabwertende Bezeichnung für Klon-Soldaten, die noch keine Erfahrungen im Kampf hatten. So wurde auch den Rekruten klar, dass sie eigentlich noch über keinerlei Erfahrungen im wahren Kampf verfügten.Grievous Attacks! Fives war sich jedoch sicher, die Station zusammen zurückerobern zu können und sich somit im Kampf bewähren zu können. Auf den Befehl von Rex an die Rekruten, die Basis mit allen Mittel wieder einzunehmen, versteckten sich die Soldaten hinter der Eingangstür, während Rex die Droiden mithilfe eines Tricks überlistete. In der Kommandozentrale konnten sie auch überraschend die dort stationierten Kommandodroiden ausschalten. Doch die Soldaten mussten daraufhin feststellen, dass die Separatisten den Transmitter manipuliert hatten, sodass das Entwarnungssignal der Basis nicht abgebrochen werden konnte. Um das Entwarnungssignal zu beenden, schlug Echo vor, die Station mithilfe von hochexplosivem Tibanna zu zerstören, damit die Republik vor der bevorstehenden Invasion der Separatisten auf Kamino gewarnt werden konnte. Inzwischen schickte Grievous allerdings mehrere Kampfdroiden als Verstärkung. Nachdem die Tibanna-Kanister in die Kontrollzentrale geschafft worden waren, wollten die Soldaten die Flucht ergreifen und diese dann mittels Fernzünder zerstören. Da der Fernzünder allerdings nicht reagierte, musste von Hand ausgelöst werden. Rex, Cody, Echo und Fives waren schon durch den Lüftungsschacht auf die Oberfläche des Mondes geklettert, während Hevy sich für seine Kameraden opfern wollte. Als sie Hevy zur Hilfe kommen wollten, sahen sie jedoch wie die Basis explodierte und in Flammen aufging. Kurz danach holte ein Kanonenboot die verbliebenen Soldaten ab und brachte sie auf den Jedi-Kreuzer Resolute, wo Echo und Fives für ihren mutigen Einsatz geehrt wurden und einen Orden bekamen. Aufgrund der erbrachten Leistungen und der Vereitelung der Invasionspläne von Grievous bot Rex den beiden sogar an, in die 501. Legion einzutreten. Verteidigung der Heimatwelt Aufgenommen in der Eliteeinheit, wurden die beiden Klone auf der Resolute stationiert und schlugen zahlreiche Schlachten, welche sie in die entlegensten Winkel der Galaxis führten. Sie hofften darauf, irgendwann einmal zu ARC-Soldaten befördert zu werden, doch da sie die jüngsten Mitglieder in der Einheit darstellten, waren sie bloß für die Aufnahme der Versorgungsgüter zuständig. thumb|right|Echo, Fives und 99 unterhalten sich. Einige Zeit später fand die Republik heraus, dass die Separatisten unter der Führung General Grievous' und Asajj Ventress eine Invasion auf die Heimatwelt der Klone plante. Fives und Echo waren gerade dabei, einige Vorratsgüter zu verladen, als Captain Rex sie über die bevorstehende Mission informierte. Daraufhin machten sie sich, zusammen mit den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker sowie einigen Klontruppen unter Rex und Cody, auf den Weg nach Tipoca City. Dort angekommen, durchstreiften die beiden den militärischen Komplex der Stadt, als sie auf ihren alten Kameraden 99 stießen. Dieser zeigte sich sehr erfreut, Echo und Fives wiederzusehen, jedoch kam es im Laufe einer kleinen Konversation dazu, dass die beiden ihm von dem Vorfall auf dem Rishi-Mond, wie auch von dem kommenden Angriff seitens der Separatisten, berichteten - 99 bot demnach sofort bereitwillig seine Hilfe an. Infolge des separatistischen Angriffes trafen Fives und Echo Commander Colt im Haupthangar, welcher ihnen den Befehl gab, die Brücke als Scharfschützen zu verteidigen. Die Separatisten griffen die Stadt mit Kraken-Schiffen an, die sie aus den Trümmerteile, der im Raumkampf zerstörten Fregatten unter Wasser zusammenbauten. Dazu dienten spezielle Aqua-Droiden, die Tipoca City infiltrieren sollten. Derweil hielten Fives und Echo ihre Stellung auf der Brücke gegen die Aqua-Droiden, derer sie sich gut erwehren konnten. Als 99 auftauchte, um den beiden Munition zu bringen, stürmten auf einmal mehrere Kampfdroiden die Brücke, die Echo jedoch mithilfe eines Thermaldetonators zerstören konnte. Gleich darauf kam den Drei eine kleine Einheit Klon-Kadetten entgegen, die ihre Gruppe verloren hatten und auf dem Weg zur Kaserne waren. 99 bot den Kadetten augenblicklich seine Hilfe an, da er den kürzesten und besten Weg dorthin kannte. Als sie in der Kaserne ankamen, wussten sie vorerst nicht, was sie hätten tun sollen, bis sie, mit der Ankunft Captain Rexs und Kommandant Codys, neuen Mut schöpften. Die Kadetten standen dem jedoch missmutig entgegen, da sie noch nicht fertig mit ihrer Ausbildung waren. Fives konnte sie allerdings wieder dazu bestärken, ihre Heimatwelt Kamino zu verteidigen, sodass sie sich mit der Hilfe 99s in der Waffenkammer neu ausrüsteten. Demnach verschanzten sie sich in den Schlafräumen des militärischen Komplexes, als Grievous zusammen mit einigen Kampfdroiden versuchte, diese von den letzten Klonen zu säubern. Nachdem die Droiden die Tür aufgeschossen hatten, eröffneten Fives, Echo, Cody und Rex das Feuer. Da die Kadetten in mehreren ausfahrbaren Schlafröhren versteckt waren, lockten sie die Kampfdroiden zwischen sich und die Kadetten, bis diese dann auf Geheiß Captain Rexs ihre Gegner von hinten neutralisierten. Allerdings ging ihnen allmählich der Vorrat an Detonatoren aus, weshalb sich 99 auf den Weg machen wollte, neue zu holen. Obwohl die Soldaten ihren Kameraden davon abhalten wollten, rannte er völlig deckungslos mit einem Rucksack in der Hand los, sodass er von dem Feuer der Droiden tödlich getroffen wurde. Zuletzt vernichtete Echo noch den übrigen Bestand an Kampfdroiden in den Schlafräumen. Nachdem die Invasion der Separatisten zurückgeschlagen wurde, traten Fives und Echo in der Andockstation vor Rex und Cody an. Diese lobten sie für ihre herausragenden Leistungen, sodass Cody sie schließlich offiziell zu ARC-Soldaten ernannte - der Traum der Beiden hatte sich endlich erfüllt. , umfunktioniert in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis , auf dem Planeten Lola Sayu verschleppt wurde, bereiteten sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker mit einen kleinen Trupp Klonkrieger auf eine verdeckte Mission dorthin vor. Unter den aus den Einheiten Captain Rex' und Kommandant Codys auserkorenen Soldaten nahmen auch Fives und Echo an der Befreiung des Ratsmitglieds teil. Bei einer Besprechung im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant organisierten sich die leitenden Kräfte der Mission per Hologramm. Aufgrund der hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und der wenigen Informationen über die Anlage durfte die zu entsendende Gruppe keinerlei Aufsehen erregen und musste verdeckt operieren. Damit sie nicht von den Scannern der Separatisten erfasst werden konnten, ließen sie sich alle in Karbonit einfrieren - Fives und Echo waren nicht gerade von der Idee begeistert, doch war es die einzige Möglichkeit, unbemerkt in die Zitadelle einzudringen. Mithilfe eines gekaperten separatistischen Raumschiffs und drei umprogrammierten Kampfdroiden konnten sie sich unbemerkt nach Lola Sayu begeben. Dort landeten sie ein Stück weit von der Zitadelle entfernt, um nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und von dort aus, nachdem sie wieder aus dem Karbonit befreit wurden, mit der Operation zu beginnen. Aufgrund der vielen fast unüberwindbaren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen war die Einheit gezwungen, über einen Ausgang auf der hinteren Seite in die Zitadelle einzudringen. An einer steilen Felswand, versehen mit mehreren Elektro-Minen, kletterten sie hinauf, bis sie in die Anlage gelangen konnten. Neben dem Eingang half Fives noch Captain Rex und seinem Kameraden Charger, der allerdings, als er nach Fives Hand greifen wollte, keinen Halt mehr fand und rückwärts in eine Elektro-Mine fiel. Da nun der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, musste die Einheit die Selbstschussanlagen im Inneren der Zitadelle zerstören. Danach wurden sie auf einem Gang von einer Schockwelle überrascht, die auch noch einem weiteren Klonkrieger das Leben nahm. Schlussendlich gelangten sie dennoch zur Arrestzelle Even Piells und schalteten sogleich die als Wache dienenden Kommandodroiden wie auch den Doktordroiden aus. Von ihm erfuhren sie allerdings, dass seine Offiziere, darunter Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, der im Besitz der anderen Hälfte der geheimen Pläne war, ebenso von der Konföderation gefangen genommen wurden. Auf dem Weg in dessen Zelle überraschten sie jedoch eine Einheit Kommandodroiden, die sie aber schnell eliminieren konnten. Als sie ein Stück weiter den Flur entlang gingen, gelangten sie allerdings in ein Magnetfeld, sodass all ihre Waffen sowie Anakin Skywalker wegen seiner metallisch-künstlichen Hand, augenblicklich an die Decke gezogen wurden. Daraufhin wollten weitere Droiden sie in Gewahrsam nehmen, jedoch konnte Skywalker sein Lichtschwert ergreifen und den Magneten zerstören, sodass alle ihre Waffen wieder erhielten. Nachdem sie die Kommandodroiden ausgeschaltet und die Offiziere aus ihrer Zelle befreit hatten, teilte sich die Einheit in zwei Gruppen - Fives, Echo, Captain Rex und seine Männer, wie auch Anakin Skywalker und sein Padawan Ahsoka Tano in Begleitung von Tarkin sollten sich zu ihrem Raumschiff begeben, während der Rest unter Obi-Wan und Even Piell eine Ablenkung inszenieren sollte. Mithilfe einer Archivdatei bestimmte die Gruppe einen uralten Tunnel zur Flucht. Anakin schnitt mit seinem Lichtschwert ein Loch in die Wand, durch welches sie die Gänge passieren konnten. Flucht aus der Zitadelle thumb|right|Fives verteidigt sich gegen Droiden Während die Einheit weiter tief in das Tunnelnetz eindrang, blieben Fives und Echo am Ende der Reihe, um sicherzustellen, dass sie von keinen Droiden verfolgt wurden. Dadurch gelang es ihnen einen Spürdroiden auszuschalten, während Skywalker zurückkehrte, um ihre Flanke vor Überraschungsangriffen zu sichern. Als sie vor einer fast unumgehbaren Wand ankamen, wurde die Gruppe plötzlich von mehreren Superkampfdroiden angegriffen, denen, nach ihrer Zerstörung, Kommandodroiden mit blasterresistenten Schilden folgten. Ahsoka Tano konnte sowohl diese als auch die Wand vor ihnen allerdings schnell durch einige Granaten vernichten. Während sie ihren Weg weiter durch eine Gasleitung fortsetzten, war die Gruppe jedoch gezwungen, ihre Waffen zu sichern, damit sie nicht versehentlich eine Kettenreaktion durch die Schächte verursachten. Als sie die Leitung wieder verließen, um sich mit der anderen Gruppe an der Landeplattform bei ihren Raumschiff zu treffen, wurden sie allerdings von einem Bataillon Droiden überrascht, welche sie jedoch mithilfe eines Thermaldetonators ausschalten konnten. Angekommen an der Landeplattform, wurde die Gruppe sofort in ein heftiges Gefecht verwickelt. Die beiden ARCs nahmen hinter einem Stapel Kisten in Deckung, während die Droiden sie mit Geschützen und einigen Gleitern in Schach hielten. Fives gab seinem Kameraden Deckung, da dieser versuchte, die Droiden davon abzuhalten, ihr auf offenem Feld stehendes Raumschiff zu zerstören. Als Echo jedoch bis zur Laderampe des Schiffs mit einem Schild der Droiden vordrang, musste Fives mit ansehen, wie sein Kamerad durch eine Explosion des Raumschiffs ums Leben kam. Fives wollte ihm noch helfen, allerdings war es schon zu spät, sodass er schnell mit dem Rest seiner Gruppe und der Obi-Wans fliehen musste. Da sie nun nicht mehr in der Lage waren, den Planeten zu verlassen, mussten sie den Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant kontaktieren und ihnen über ihre schwierige Lage berichten. Demnach versprach der Rat ihnen Verstärkung und wies sie zu einem gewissen Treffpunkt, an dem sie dann von den republikanischen Streitkräften leicht aufgelesen werden konnten. Auf ihrem Weg zu dem Treffpunkt wurden sie immer wieder in vereinzelten Kämpfen von Droiden attackiert, die sie allerdings zurückschlagen konnten. Als sie an eine Schlucht gelangten, wurden sie erneut von mehreren Kampfdroiden angegriffen, denen sie jedoch entkommen konnten, indem sie mithilfe eines Seilwerfers die steile Felswand hinabkletterten. Osi Sobeck, der Leiter des Gefängnisses, setzte daraufhin einige Anubas auf die Jedi und ihre Einheit an. Während Obi-Wan und Skywalker die Tiere in Schach hielten, flüchtete der Rest der Gruppe, bevor sie auf einer Art Brücke von mehreren Krabbendroiden in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurden, woraufhin Piell und Ahsoka diese ablenkten, um den Klonen eine Flucht zu ermöglichen. Infolge eines Überraschungsangriffes eines Anubas, starb Jedi-Meister Piell allerdings, der daraufhin von ihnen beerdigt wurde. Während die Droiden jedoch immer weiter vorrückten, traf schließlich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein Kanonenboot ein, dass sie an Bord eines Kreuzers und zurück nach Coruscant nahm. }} Persönlichkeit thumb|left|Fives als [[Glänzer.]] CT-27-5555 trat unter seinen Kameraden als ein sehr pflichtbewusster und intelligenter Soldat hervor, der jedoch aufgrund seiner eigenartigen Zahlenkombination den Spitznamen „Fives“ erhielt. Während seiner Grundausbildung auf Kamino, zeichnete er sich, genau wie seine Kameraden, durch seinen eigenwillige Art aus, welche sie nicht zu einer Einheit verschmelzen ließen. Erst als jeder erkannt hatte, dass man nur als Team stark sein kann, waren sie im Stande die darauffolgende Prüfung zusammenarbeitend bestehen. Unter den Mitgliedern der Domino-Einheit standen sich einzig Echo und Fives am nächsten, da sie aufeinander aufpassten und beide der Meinung waren, der Schlüssel zum Erfolg liege im Befolgen der Befehle. Durch seine Versetzung zum Rishi-Außenposten war er sehr unzufrieden, da er lieber mit seinen Kameraden für die Republik an die front wollte. Jedoch versuchte er das Beste aus seiner Lage herauszuholen und seinen Vorgesetzten zu beeindrucken, um eine Beförderung in den Dienstgrad eines ARCs zu erreichen. Als die Separatisten daraufhin den Posten gestürmt hatten, scheute er nicht zusammen mit den beiden Offizieren und seinen Kameraden die Station wieder zurückzuerobern, da er von der Wichtigkeit der Rishi-Basis und seiner Mitwirkung als stolzer Soldat überzeigt war. Durch seine besonderen Leistungen im Kampf wurden er und Echo daraufhin mit Medaillen ausgezeichnet, die sie allerdings nach ihrer eigenen Meinung nicht verdient hatten. Nach seiner Aufnahme in die 501. Legion zählte er zu den besten Soldaten und war daher im Stande sich zusammen mit Echo in schwierigeren Schlachten zu bewähren. Auf Grund dessen wurden die Beiden auch im Laufe des Angriffs auf Kamino von Commander Colt persönlich als Verteidiger der oberen Brücke beauftragt. Der Schutz ihrer Brüder und ihrer Heimatwelt Kamino spornte sie zusätzlich dazu an, in der Schlacht über sich hinauszuwachsen und, wenn es sein müsste, sogar ihr Leben für diese geben, sodass sie nun nach dem siegreichen Gefecht offiziell zu ARC-Soldaten ernannt wurden. Auf schwierigen Einsätzen unter dem direkten Kommando Captain Rex' lernte er, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und im Auftrag der Republik seinen Dienst für das Gute zu tun. Ausrüstung thumb|right|Fives als [[Advanced Recon Commando.]] Genau wie die anderen Kadetten und Mitglieder der Domino-Einheit hatte Fives eine Kadettenrüstung, die in einem Grauton gehalten war. Lediglich die Arm- und Schulterpolster sowie die Beinschienen hatten grüne Farbmarkierungen, da dies zur Unterscheidung der einzelnen Einheiten beitrug. Sowohl auf seiner Brust als auch auf dem Schulterpolster war seine Nummer geschrieben, während die Beinschienen seine Identifikationsnummer angaben. Fives' Ausrüstung bestand unterdessen sowohl aus einem einfachen DC-15S Blasterkarabiner, geladen mit EMP-Munition, als auch aus einem Seilwerfer, der am Gürtel angebracht war, um höhere Distanzen leicht zu überwinden. An seinem Helm war allerdings nur ein gewöhnliches Visier in einem orangenen Ton montiert, während seine Rüstung mit Schrammen und Kratzern bedeckt war. Als vollwertiger Soldat der Großen Armee der Republik trug er eine einfache Standardrüstung aus Plastoid, die aufgrund seiner mangelnden Erfahrungen im Kampf weiß glänzte - solche Träger einer weiß glänzenden Rüstung nannte man daher „Glänzer“. In Fives' Rüstung war zudem ein Komlink eingebaut, der die Kommunikation mit seinen Kameraden erheblich erleichterte. Zum Kämpfen war er mit einem einfachen Karabiner aus dem Waffenlager Rishi-Station ausgestattet. Nach seiner Aufnahme in die 501. markierte er seine Rüstung in dem für die Einheit spezifischen Blauton, wohingegen diese langsam vom Krieg gezeichnet wurde. Aufgrund seiner Beförderung zu einem ARC-Soldaten verwendete er von nun an eine für ARCs typische Phase-II-Rüstung, an der ein Pauldron mit einer kleinen Munitionstasche auf der linken Seite angebracht war. Sogar sein Helm wurde minimal modifiziert. An ihm war eine kleine Grafik sowie eine Finne, mit der er weite Entfernungen leichter überblicken konnte. Zu seiner speziellen Ausrüstung als ARC gehörten auch Thermaldetonatoren. Hinter den Kulissen *„Fives“ ist Englisch und bedeutet „Fünfen“. *Fives wurde für das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars entwickelt und erschien das erste Mal in der fünften Folge der ersten Staffel, Rekruten. *Wie alle Klone im englischen Original wurde Fives von Dee Bradley Baker gesprochen. Quellen * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Defenders of the Republic'' *''Grievous Attacks!'' * * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger en:CT-27-5555 es:CT-27-5555 ja:CT-27-5555 hu:CT-27-5555 nl:CT 27-5555 pl:CT-27-5555 fi:CT-27-5555 sv:CT-27-5555